


the gang does youtube

by frootlups



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, bro theyre youtubers, i forget which tag i use for that so u get both!!!, it's a twitterfic and no i dont know how to tag that, nonbinary foreteller ava, they/them Foreteller Ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootlups/pseuds/frootlups
Summary: the foretellers but make them youtubers on twitter. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Aced & Invi (Kingdom Hearts), Aced/Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Invi (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Foretellers & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Gula & Invi (Kingdom Hearts), Gula & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Invi & Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Invi & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	the gang does youtube

**Author's Note:**

> it is Simply what it says on the tin. we're all gay here.
> 
> please, for me, imagine that the rando twitter users are ur keykids. its the intent.

Invi ✔ @invidia

I’m a lesbian, I’m Deaf, and I make videos on the internet for attention.

210 following - 1.3m followers

luxu @lushoes

where’s all the pepis / any pronouns

1k following - 5.7k followers

ava-cado ✔ @avaritia

ask your teenager who i am. THEY/THEM

179 following - 2.1m followers

Aced ✔ @acedwhatisaid

I’m what the kids call a ‘thirst trap’

320 following - 1.4m followers

Ira ✔ @iramasters

I make videos about what makes me happy on YouTube

75 following - 998k followers

gula @gulatalks

ideal white boy of the month

500 followering - 1.1m followers

Invi ✔ @invidia

Being gay isn’t a choice because if it was Ira and Aced wouldn’t be dating.

gula @gulatalks

@invidia big talk 4 sb who just got passed in sub count

Invi ✔ @invidia

@gulatalks Big talk for someone who’s unverified

gula @gulatalks

can u emancipate urself from siblings as an adult

(Invi, Ira, Aced, ava-cado, luxu, and 13,457 others retweeted this)

gula @gulatalks

@gulatalks wait this isn’t google

[NEW VIDEO from Invidia: Buzzfeed has now decided I am a homophobe - transcript]

[image ID: invi is sitting at a counter, drinking out of teacup. Gula and ava are at a table behind her, and the cameraman has indicated that Ira is cooking something.]

Invi: Hello everyone, I have some big news for you today.

Ira: Is this really something to joke—

Invi: I am now homophobic.

Ava: I thought you were equinophobic?

Gula: Yeah Vivi, how come you don’t want horses to get married?

[crosstalk]

Invi: Don’t you have your own channel to make awful jokes about? This is a serious video. I, a lesbian, am homophobic, and people get to stop sending me death threats for being gay now.

[READ MORE]

* * *

@avas-spacebuns

can we PWEASE discuss how cute it was in invi’s video today that they were all eating breakfast together,,,,,,we love a wholesome squad

notes: 542 #invidia masters #I just think they’re NEAT #no i’m not living vicariously thru them….u are

@acedsasscheeks (reblogged from @avas-spacebuns)

so we’re just gonna ignore that invi hates her twins bf,,,,,like,,,,,,,,we’re just gonna brush by that huh. Huh. quirky of y’all.

#invidia masters #shes SUPER toxic and y’all just ignore it bc u see a hot girl and lose it…….. #couldnt be me y’all got brainrot

@avas-spacebuns (reblogged from @acedsasscheeks

aren’t u the one who spread the TERF rhetoric abt ava being a non-binary lesbian,,,,,,take a seat methinks.

#i hate this website i’m going back to twitter #masters discourse

* * *

gula stan rights @beantime

@invidia its rlly frustrating wen ur captions just say ‘crosstalk’ like what’s that even mean,,,,,,,,,,could u write them out

invi’s fear of horses @transrightsira

@beantime thude,,,they all already sign while they talk what more do u WANT from them

Invi ✔ @invidia

@beantime This is an excellent point, and I appreciate the feedback. I’ll speak with my editor about it.

luxu @lushoes

@beantime @invidia so what r u gonna say at my funeral now that u’ve killed me?

gula stan rights @beantime

@lushoes whothefuckareyou.png

luxu @lushoes

@beantime im there brother. n also the editor of all their shit.

gula stan rights @beantime

@lushes HOLY FUCK THERES MORE OF U???

luxu @lushoes

am i rlly that irrelevant,,,,,,i h8 it here,,,,

* * *

ava-cado ✔ @avaritia

in light of recent events, i’ll be coming out with a video introducing our editor/cameraman/baby brother!!! his name is luxu and he's @lushoes !!!!!!

luxu @lushoes

@avaritia the way im the only 1 here w/o the blue check,,,,,,,,,ugh reminds me of mom

6th masters conspiracy theorist @idealsock

@lushoes holy fuck what does that m e a n

luxu @lushoes

@idealsock ive been told to shut the FUCK up abt the topic un four tune ate lee.

gula ✔ @gulatalks

@lushoes bro im right here

gula ✔ @gulatalks

@gulatalks WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

luxu @lushoes

for da record tho the reason im like [crosstalk] when i caption n transcript is bc i have auditory processing disorder n its easier,,,, tbh between that n diss lecks ia idk why IM the 1 doing these

ava-cado ✔ @avaritia

@lushoes DO NOT START,,,, u no our fans r feral,,,,i offer all the time u r simply baby boy

luxu @lushoes

@avaritia but ur busy,,,, 🥺

ava-cado ✔ @avaritia

YOU KNOW IM NOT,,,,,,,,,get off twitter finish ur eyeliner n come film w me dummy

luxu @lushoes

@avaritia🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

giant seashell boy @rockbattlers

idk anybody else think its kinda problematic that the masters siblings r forcing their baby brother w/ like. Dyslexia and APD to do their captions??? idk smells a little musty to me

peebles @idiotphoebe

@rockbattlers ava themself: dont say that ppl will take it the wrong way  
ur dumbass: takes it the wrong way

luxu @lushoes

@rockbattlers @idiotphoebe dw its just da residual feeling of needing 2 b useful 2 matter as a person lmao. ava did the captions for the new vid n it should be up in a few hrs.

invi's fear of horses @transrightsira

@lushoes isnt it harder 2 read ur writing when u type like that lmao,,,,,,,,,,,

luxu @lushoes

@transrightsira im gay so it does not Matt Her,,,,,,,, im funny 2 one person n its ME binch

* * *

@gogglesonbitch

luxu is SO open about all of his issues like,,,,did he even ask the rest of them before airing all his dirty laundry on twitter. 

notes: 1,589 #idk feels...inconsiderate #since theyre all so private #u know???? #masters discourse

@dumbassincharge (reblogged from @gogglesonbitch)

are you....cancelling him for not repressing his issues.................................

#thude WHAT

* * *

[NEW VIDEO from Avaritia: Who the heck is Luxu? | Meet our babiest brother - transcript]

[image ID: All Six foretellers are sitting on a old, run-down couch. it's much too small to fit all of them sitting normally, but Gula is sitting along the top of it, Invi is perched on the corner, and the rest of them are just uncomfortably squished]

Ava: Hey everybody, welcome back to my channel! I know you've had a lot of questions lately-

Gula: There's an understatement-

Ava: A lot of questions about our brother, so here he is!! [ID: ava gestures wildly at luxu, and the rest of them quickly do the same] I put together a list of your most commonly asked questions, so we're all gonna work together and ask him them!!

Ava: Okay, so first question: What is your name?

Luxu: uh. Luxu, obviously? I mean, legally it's Luxuria, but. Who in their right mind thinks I look like a luxuria. Also, please stop pronouncing it Lucks-ew. It makes my skin crawl.

Aced: Next one, how old are you?

Luxu: 17? I turn 18 in a few weeks, but-

Invi: He's the baby-

Luxu: I'm the baby.

Gula: This is boring. 

Luxu: Fuck off! This is why you weren't verified.

[ID: Invi whacks them both on the back]

Luxu: Okay, okay, fine. Here are some fuckin uh...fun facts! People like those right?

[ID: Luxu looks to Ira for approval, and Ira nods]

Luxu: Uh, number one, I'm a semi-professional freerunner? Which nobody really ever expects, because-

[ID: Luxu stands up. It becomes obvious that his right leg has been amputated below the knee]

Luxu: I'm am amputee! I got hit by a car as a kid while I was chasing my cat into the road. 

Aced: Classic Chirithy move, really

Luxu: Don't talk about my son like that!

[READ MORE]

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry the dandelions will come in later,,,,i love them too much to leave them out.
> 
> also if you have keykids u want to comment on the discourse lmk what their twitter handles would be,,,,


End file.
